SebxCiel One shot 18 Version
by Howardson444
Summary: This is the 18 Version for those who can't read it on DA. THIS IS ONLY FOR 18


The feeling was new to me; or maybe not. He seemed, different. I wasn't sure if he would ever notice. His mind wouldn't even travel to such places. I turned my head to stare at his lifeless body. Every night as he sleeps I've been watching him move and squirm to his dreams. He looks so peaceful in his sleep.

" Sebas... " He spoke softly and I knelt down to his side of the bed. I wondered if I was caught watching him. I only waited for more words, the sound of his slow calm breathing though; was telling me he wasn't even awake. A wide smile reached my lips as I thought to myself. ' The young lord dreaming of me?'

His smaller body only turned away from mine. I stood and I decided that I would leave him be for tonight. As I left the room I kept my footing light so he wouldn't wake from my footsteps. I pushed the door slightly ajar when I heard him mumble somewhat of my name again. I turned to look at the boy. My bocchan.

" Sebastian... why are.. you here? " He asked with one of the most adorable sleepy voices. I let my smile fade from my face and I stood in the threshold, only replying softly. " I was just checking on you my lord. Please go back to sleep. " I gave him a kind smile then, showing him that it was alright with me. Ciel, shockingly obedient to my words, fell back asleep.

I left the room, closing the door behind me. The only thought in my head was that of him. When I had reached the bottom floor of the mansion I noticed a peep. One of the other servants of the Phantomhive manor; Finny, had most likely seen me walk out of the young lord's room. It was very late at night so I wouldn't blame him for being suspicious.

I quickly glided to him on quiet feet. He became still but with a friendly smile he spoke, " Mister Sebastian.. whats wrong with master Ciel? " I sighed softly and shook my head. "Nothing is wrong with him Finny, he just woke up for a moment. " Finny gave me a concerned look and he looked to the hall where Ciel's room was. " That can't be good for the masters health.. "

I laid a hand on Finny's back and I gave him a carefree smile. " There is nothing to worry about Finny. The young lord is in my hands, so nothing will happen." Finny was already convinced by my words once I spoke them. When have I ever been wrong? I let the servant go back to his sleeping quarters.

Soon I was in the kitchen preparing for the next morning, Ciel would most likely wake up grumpy, a wink less of nine hours and he would wake with a massive headache.

Out of no where I felt this sick hunger drive through my chest. Being without a soul for so long, it was slowly getting to me. I leaned up against the wall and I let out a soft sigh. The other servants and the young lord were asleep. It was only when I noticed what else I was hungry for was when the bell to the young lord's bedroom.

I set down what I was working on and I hurried to his room. I could feel my body clawing for what I was hungry for. I needed a release, lately I've been working too much and I hadn't been able to have time for myself. Walking down the hall I just tried to forget about the growing excitement in my chest.

When I opened the door I found my bocchan laying in bed groaning, probably from a head ache. " My lord... why are you awake? " I swallowed hard, grateful that the darkness would blind him from seeing the growing excitement in my black pants. He slowly sat up and he spoke with a fully awake voice, " Come here.. "

Walking to him I had hoped I could control myself, I'd been wanting to take him for a long time. His body was too much of a drug to me. " Kneel " He spoke again. Once I was beside the bed where he was sitting up I knelt down as told. I felt skin connect with my cheek in a painful flash. " Why..." I caught myself from continuing. I knew he would tell me soon.

" You woke me.. now I can't sleep.. " He spoke with the emotionless voice he usually had. " I am sorry to hear that my lord, would you like some warm milk to help you sleep? " I spoke softly, this annoyance in my pants was bothering me and not to mention ruining my concentration. The younger boy noticed my discomfort and his head tilted slightly almost like a cat. His actions turned me on to the uppermost limit.

Ciel shook his head and he looked down, his hand was fondling with the sheets he was sitting on. A sudden heat ran through my body and now again I had this lusting hunger for the boy in front of me. A dangerous thought ran through my head, if his soul was going to be mine eventually why hold back, he was already mine. I leaned close on impulse and I grabbed Ciel's upper arm stealing a kiss from him, catching him way off guard.

I closed my eyes only to wait and see if what I was doing felt good and right to me. The shocked and confused boy in front of me finally snapped out of the mental shock. I opened my eyes when I heard his breath quicken, his hand came flying in my direction and I pulled away quickly, gripping his hand to stop it from touching me.

My red eyes also caught him off guard. His face was in utter disgust, it was only natural. I only leaned close to him wanting more and he started yelling pushing my face away with his free hand. " What are you doing you sick fuck?" I only let out a chuckle and I gripped his other arm pushing him onto his back, pinning his smaller figure to the bed. He stared up at me with a look of anger and twisted disgust.

I took both his wrists into one hand and I held his arms over his head by force. By now he was more then shocked, I could smell fear. I smirked, I love it when he shows weakness. Before he could speak I covered his mouth, knowing he would order me to stop my actions. Soon after I felt teeth dig into my palm which only made me smile at his attempt to make me stop my actions.

" Oww.. Bocchan that hurts~ " I smirked and I gripped his wrists tighter, knowing what I had to do. He wasn't going to accept my 'affection'. I pulled my hand away from his wrists and reached down to slide my hand up Ciel's thigh. For once I allowed myself to enjoy touching his perfect body. Bathing him I wouldn't ever think about touching him with such intentions but now that I had already gone so far as to silence him, I wasn't going to stop.

When my hand met his crotch he began to squirm violently. His legs closed tightly on my hand and I only glared at him. His arms grabbed my hand tightly trying to yank it away, his actions were worthless, my arm wouldn't budge. I just needed to keep his mouth covered, any order from his lips and I would be forced to stop and I would surely receive some sort of cruel punishment.

I leaned closer to force his legs open with my elbow, my fluid and smooth movements were perfect as always. He whimpered softly in fear and the sound brought a smirk to my lips. My hand greeted the crotch of his pants and my hand would only slightly rub against his member. To my surprise Ciel let out a loud sensitive moan against my hand and I could only stare at him. His actions were new to me but hell I loved anything the young lord had to offer me.

I continued to rub that spot, he bit down harder as another hopeless attempt to get me off and away from him. My eyes stayed dark red and soon I was getting tired of the teasing myself. My hidden excitement was already begging for the attention that my young lord's was getting. I skillfully removed the young lord trousers and then finally, I had gotten to what I really wanted. After carefully removing all of his clothes, without pulling my hand away I was ready. He was mine and I was going to drive that idea into his head.

The young lord's eyes were on me and they didn't want to pull away from my face. I stared back at the younger boy's eyes, and soon I moved close to his chest. My tongue reached out to one of the small nubs on his chest. I felt the other gasp for air against my hand and he only squirmed more. My chin was rested against his chest, but my tongue was all over the small nub. I could feel the young lord's grow against my hand.

This was a wonderful feeling, finally showing the young lord how I felt about him. He might not like the way I give him such attention but I wasn't going to stop now. When I heard the young lord's helpless moans under my left hand it triggered even more excitement within me. I kept my eyes on the young lord's face and instead of teasing the nipple I sucked down on it, hoping for an even cuter reaction from him.

The boy's body jerked upward and I could see a haze glaze over his eyes. I was worried though, if I pulled my hand away he could still order me to stop. I wanted him intoxicated with lust, I wanted him begging for more, he would not escape my lust. Soon the poor boy was salivating at the mouth, it made me smirk for I would tease him about it later. I switched over to the other nub that wasn't getting any attention, the boy jerking again under my grasp.

Soon, I was growing tired of this mindless licking and sucking on his chest. I wanted bigger reactions, I wanted to see him crack. To feed my need I pulled away from his chest and started kissing down to where his navel would be. The young lord though, probably had it in his mind that it was over. When my tongue dipped into his navel for the first time it's as if he had been shot by a bullet. The young lord's back arched upward in a fast jolt of movement.

Just by seeing this alone I was dying to find out what would happen if I pleased the young lord in his southern areas. I slowly crawled further down and I could now feel the smaller boy's erect member poke at my chest. When Ciel felt my skin touch his sensitive arousal it then clicked into his head what was coming next. I believe that the time was now and I pulled my hand away carefully from his mouth, waiting for the screams and orders that I should stop.

To my surprise the young lord only kept silent and watched me and then his glazed eyes trailed down to his own member. Ciel softly pushed his erection against my chest wanting to feel the sensation again. This was very shocking to me, he was looking for new pleasure. I smirked and I crawled down lower till the erection was against my cheek, my tongue reaching out to greet the excitement.

He squirmed more but he kept his legs open enough for my head and I could hear his clean cut whimpers and soft moans. I was so thankful at that moment that my hand wasn't over his mouth, his words were the biggest turn on to me. He through his head to the side in and he shut his eyes tightly, only enjoying what I had to offer him.

I tilted my head forward to where my lips were touching the tip of his excitement. I slowly took the head of the arousal into my mouth and I could hear his loud moans. 'W-what! n-noo... Seba..." He whimpered. His words had only driven me further into my lust and soon I had engulfed the whole member into my mouth. I had no needs to breath as much as humans did so I was at an advantage.

I soon felt one of his smaller hands pull and grip at my hair, screaming out embarrassed, "No! that is dirty! Y-you sicko!" This made me moan from the hair tug, sending vibrations up the young lord's member. He let out a blissful moan and with that I pulled it out and pulled away, licking my lips and peering down at the Ciel's nude body. Ciel slowly turned his head to look at me and his face was flushed darkly and his chest was heaving up and down from his excited panting.

"W-why did.. hah.. you stop Sebastian..? " Ciel asked in a weak voice, his mind was probably in a jumble of nothingness. I only smirked and a growl escaped my throat. " Oh but my lord...I haven't stopped at all~ " The others eyes grew wide as I began to strip down in front of him, pushing my clothes to the side. This was the first time my lord would ever lay eyes on my own nude body, though I didn't care.

Soon I made my way back in between the others legs and I took a hold of his lower legs, making him wrap his legs around my torso. Ciel relaxed and locked his legs around my waist but it pulled both of our pelvic areas together. When my arousal bumped up against his, his body physically shivered under mine. I also felt a shiver of pleasure run up my spine. " A-ahh Seb...Sebas.."

I kept my red eyes on his blue and purple ones making sure I grasped his gaze. I then brought my hand to my lips and I pulled off my gloves with my teeth, letting them fall off onto the bed. I soon slid two of my slender fingers into my mouth, coating them in my own saliva. The young lord's eyes were on my tongue and mouth, I'm sure he was afraid but such pleasure had never been his up until now.

Once I pulled my fingers out of my mouth, I gripped Ciel's inner thigh and I pulled up his legs more to where his backside was exposed to me. I smirked and Ciel only whimpered more from our lengths carelessly bumping into each other. I then pressed in my fingers, pushing them in about half way without any warning to the younger boy. " W-WHAT! Ahhh! Sebas..! " Ciel let out a loud shriek, the new pressure of something inside of him being too much for him.

I continued to press and move my fingers around inside of him, pushing them deeper until he was used to the new feeling. " A-ah.. no Sebastian... ahhn... S-stop! " His words only brought a smirk to my lips, it wasn't an official order so of course I would not stop my actions. Soon the fingering was too my young lord's liking. His body soon began to move into my fingers, wanting more. I gladly pushed in a third finger, opening them up a little here and there. " Ngh.. ye-ye... "

I pulled out my fingers from the boy and I received a whimper of sadness from him. " W-why! N-no don't stop! " His face was one of the deepest shades of red when he spoke the words. I looked down at him and I licked my lips, pulling my arousal away from his and pressing it up against his entrance. The young lord's eyes grew even wider and he started yelling. " N-no don't you dare!" Ciel reached out to the sides and he gripped the sheets of the bed tightly.

It took a moment but I slowly began to push into the young lord's body. His back was arched up and he was yelling loudly. "N-no! ahhh!" Ciel's head was bend back, hot tears were running down his cheeks. I hadn't noticed the tears but once the boy's body had taken me in entirely I began to move slowly. " S-stop ! S-sebas-tian! " Once he said my name I let out a pleased soft moan and my movements became more direct and I was pushing in a little quicker.

The thing I liked was how he was saying no but his hips kept pushing into my movements. "B-but my lord, y-your body wants more~ " I smirked and I shoved my hips harder into him. The feeling of being inside my bocchan was one I could not express with words, so I used actions. I held his waist tightly too keep him from withering as much as he was. Soon his words and yelps became pleasant to the ears. " Sa~ Sabas... Good! it's! "

I couldn't keep from chuckling about his change of heart. Ciel looked right into my eyes with his lusting ones. He held my gaze as I only continued to quicken and roughen my pace into him. " A-ah.. M-more! " By now I was sure that my young lord was thinking he had already gone too far to care about his pride anymore. This made me somewhat proud of myself, the young lord always had such a strong pride and here I was breaking it with no effort.

Not very long after, we both were sweating and panting. Ciel was still begging for more but I could tell his time would soon be up. When Ciel felt his climax coming he gripped my arms tightly and he panted out hard, " A-ahh! S-sebastian I- I'm! " I knew what he was going to say before he even spoke, the young lord kept tensing up his entrance, this was making it hard for me not to release too soon.

When Ciel was about to reach his limit he sat up a little and he moaned out happily, " S-Sebastian! " The younger boy tensed up his entrance tightly, releasing, which made me release as well. I stopped all my movements and I practically collapsed on Ciel. I only hovered over his body, dried tears were on his face and his own releasement was all over his chest. " S-Seb..." He spoke out, having a hard time with his heavy panting.

My red eyes slowly faded away and I stared down at my bocchan. " Yes...my lord? " I spoke in response. " Y-you... came inside.. " He held a blush and he averted his eyes after he said it. I only smiled kindly, happy that he wasn't screaming at me. Ciel's hand reached close to take mine and he curled up into my chest. I slowly wrapped my arms around his smaller body, not sure if I was allowed such affection. I felt the other nuzzle his face into my warm neck and it made me smile. I had no idea he would act in such a way after what I had done to him. I only held him close, listening to his heart and breathing slow down.

After laying still for a few minutes, listening to one anther's heart beat, I felt his small figure move and I looked down and saw his bright needy eyes. He leaned up and I felt his tender lips upon mine and I could only smile more. After stealing a kiss away from my lips, Ciel pulled away and stared up at me. With a small voice he spoke " Sebastian... what...am I to you? " This took me by surprise. I didn't think the young lord would ever say something like that.

I spoke calmly " Everything... " His bright eyes had a small spark of happiness in them before he nuzzled his face back into my chest. " Stay here tonight... That is an order Sebastian. " I heard his voice again, more commanding then when he spoke before. A smile melted onto my face and I closed my eyes, holding the young master, waiting for the sandman to take him away.


End file.
